


Nearly Impossible

by Venturous



Category: Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (book or film), Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: Fat Character, Humiliation, Other, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would do anything to have her. Have her tell him what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2011  
> Kink: subspace/headspace  
> Accomplishments: fat character, tiny fandom

“Plague, I will not have sex with you, and that is final. Don’t bring it up again.”

He stared at Lisbeth in despair; just hearing her utter the word ‘sex’ and he could almost explode. Couldn’t she feel how much he needed her, wanted her?

“You can do anything you like with me.” He said quietly, hanging his head.

She continued to stare at him, stance defiant (when wasn’t it?), eyes blazing. Time passed. He breathed. She sighed.

Plague did not look up. He waited.

“Get on your knees” she ordered. He slid to the floor.

“Hands behind you. Don’t make me handcuff you this time.”

Plague complied, heart pounding, flush and cock rising. Yesssss. He pulled his hands together as best he could, his awkward body protesting at the posture. He raised his eyes to see her.

She slapped him. “Do not look at me, you vermin. Keep your eyes on the floor, Plague”

He quickly obeyed, handing his head low, reveling in the sting on his face. She pulled his arms behind him, uncomfortably wrenching his shoulders.

“I should cuff you and leave you like this until the next time I need you.”

He whimpered. Oh yes, please, he begged silently.

“But then I’d have to come back to this cesspool to free you, if I needed something.”

He could imagine her scowling: her beautiful, terrible face.

“You are not to move, not until I tell you to.”

“Yes, Lisbeth.”

“Shut up.”

He listened to her breathe, then she began to move around his cramped office cum apartment. There wasn’t much floor space, but she managed to pace, so he knew she was thinking.

His shoulders ached and his knees were screaming. Sweat was beading on his face and beginning to drip, itching as it moved through his stubble. He couldn’t breathe well in this position, his belly pressing into his diaphram. He was getting light-headed and his legs were numb from lack of circulation. And Plague was in heaven being like this with her.

She passed near to him and he inhaled her scent of smoke and leather, longing for her to touch him. She grabbed his chin and jerked his face upward and he tottered, nearly pitched over.

“Get up, and get me into Vanger’s database. I want all their financials for the past 50 years.”

It would be nearly impossible, but he’d do it for her.  



End file.
